The Aloha Spirit
by MavisKenelly
Summary: He should never have agreed but he knew there was no way he could refuse the look on her face.


**The Aloha Spirit**

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Detective Danny Williams ascended the front steps of the Iolani Palace. The desire to run back to his hovel and change into something more suitable was almost overwhelming, but he quashed the urge as he walked along the corridor to Five-0 headquarters. This was probably how fish felt out of the bowl, and into the frying pan. He paused briefly when he reached the front glass doors, before irritably pulling the material of his shirt down and reached up to straighten his tie - only to remember that he was not wearing one today. Steeling himself for the reaction, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Upon his arrival, Chin looked up at the computer table, fixing him with an inscrutable gaze. He raked his eyes over the blonde detective's clothing before a wide smirk graced his features. "Hey Danny," the smile got bigger. "Nice shirt."

Danny didn't need to hear the laughter; he was sorely tempted to just give up right then and there. If this was the reaction he was going to get for the rest of the day today then there was no point. He was already five feet too-goddamn-short and this ridiculous shirt would not help things. The perps were more likely to be halted in their escapes by the blinding colors or caught in paroxysms of laughter. "Jesus, cut a guy some slack, will you? I-"

"My God," Kono voiced aloud as she rapidly approached him from her office. "Someone grab this guy a jacket before he blinds someone." Danny swatted her hand as she reached out to seize the cool cotton between her hands and fixed him with a gaze full of mirth. "What were you thinking, brah?" She took a step back and moved to stand beside her cousin.

"I wasn't thinking," he groused, making sure his voice sounded properly put upon as he rubbed a tired hand against he face. Quickly scanning the office around him, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness Captain America is not in yet."

Just then the sound of the glass doors opening again made Danny inwardly groan. Jesus, fate was just refusing to cooperate today. By doing a good deed and letting Gracie pick out this shirt for him he had to wear it. Between breaking a promise with Gracie and suffering interminable humiliation - he'd rather endure the second, because her smile was worth every second of it. Still, this did nothing to halt the incredible feelings of emasculation he was experiencing right now.

"Danny," a familiar voice rang out from behind him. He turned around to see Steve staring at him, his broad shoulders shaking with barely repressed laughter. His traitorous partner raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, clearly savoring this sight. "I was just saying that you should just lose the tie, but uh, the monumental effort that you've put in here has to be admired. Truly…phenomenal."

At that stage Danny really wished he still had a tie – so he could take it off and strangle Steve to get the stupid smirk off his stupid face. Steve knew that Danny was going to come in a shirt Gracie had picked today, yet that still did not stop him from watching the poor man squirm. Huffing a loud breath, he glared at his recalcitrant partner. "Jesus, you wonder why guys all over the island are not falling over themselves to get to know this charming side of yours." He stopped for a meaningful pause, "Really Steven, you should let it out to play more often instead of prancing around the islands with that Aneurysm face on most of the time."

As the freshly mentioned expression started to make it's appearance, the soft sounds of sniggering caused the irritated Detective to turn around and come face to face with the sight of the cousins bent over the large computer table. If looks could kill those two would have been dead before they hit the floor.

"Man, and we have that meeting with the Governor today too," she murmured as she braced a hand on the table for support as the other clutched her stomach. She brought her gaze back up to Danny as the death glare rolled off her back so easily. It was too much and she burst out into guffaws of laughter. "At least she will appreciate your aloha spirit, brah."

"Hey," Steve interrupted, moving to stand just to the side of Danny. His face was set in a smile, and there was no trace of mockery or laughter there. It was an honest to goodness old-fashioned smile. "The aloha spirit looks good on you," he said as he clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Keep it up, partner."

It was too much and Danny choked on his words. Throwing his hands up in defeat, the detective resolutely marched to his office and slammed the door shut. "Yeah," he muttered, glancing down at the vivid reds, blues and greens of his shirt. "Aloha spirit, right."


End file.
